Fubuki's Plan
by Krugger
Summary: Kaga and Zuikaku are together but how did it happen? A certain destroyer might have an idea


_**Been a little distracted with life, will try to work on HC again hopefully soon**_

 **Kaga and Zuikaku are together but how did it happen? A certain destroyer might have an idea**

"Fubuki, Yuudahi I'm back."

"Hmm?" Fubuki responded looking up from petting Yuudachi's head "Hey Mutsuki-chan welcome back."

"Thanks," moving over to the bunk bed where Fubuki was sitting on the floor leaning against it with Yuudachi using her lap as a pillow.

"I think it's about time you told us how you got Kaga and Zuikaku together."

"You really think that I had a hand in that?"

"I am pretty sure like the whole base thinks so poi."

"Et tu Yuudachi." Fubuki's patting hand stopped moving

"No no no poi!" sitting up "I was just curious about like how it happened poi, and like all I heard was Fubuki did it poi."

"Alright you're innocent, now get back down." Yuudachi lay her head back on Fubuki's lap.

Once down on her lap again Fubuki began to pet her again.

Mutsuki closed the door and made her way onto the bed and sat behind Fubuki and imitating Kongou

"Come on Buki, tell us" leaning forward and draping her arms around Fubuki's neck "We want to know."

"We?" Fubuki leaned back into Mutsuki

"Poi." Yuudachi had gotten up and mounted Fubuki's lap. "We want to know poiii?" nuzzling into Fubuki's neck

Fubuki sat back against the bed with Mutsuki arms rubbing her stomach and leaning her head on her right side while Yuudachi sat on her lap nuzzling her left side and drawing circles in her back, causing pleasant shudders through her spine.

"mmmm, fine fine I'll tell you just... give me a minute."

"Really!" Mutuski said pulling back and sitting on the bed.

Yuudachi was about to pull back when Fubuki wrapped her arms around her and held her in place.

"You stay right where you are."

"Poi." Yuudachi pressed her body against Fubuki.

"Alright so here is the whole story. Remember almost a year ago when Aquila was assigned here?"

"Yes."

"Remember how worried about her Graf Zeppelin was."

"Yes... what are you getting at?" Mutsuki asked

"Well when Aquila came Graf was under Kaga's watch and so Aquila was put under Zuikaku."

"Yeah, poi I sortied with Graf to train for ASW."

"Yup during that time Graf got close to Aquila so when Graf was ready for frontline duties she asked to watch over her in Zuikaku's place. Which was accepted and they got even closer."

"I understand that pretty sure most of the base understood that, but what does that have to do with Zuikaku and Kaga?"

"I am getting to that, now when Aquila became ready for frontline duties she was always sortied with Graf."

"I noticed that poi, but I thought it was just to help with moral poi."

"Good girl," Fubuki said and gave Yuudachi a pat on the head.

"Poiii."

"Yes, that was going on for a while until Aquila was sortied with Zuikaku to give her more experience faster while Graf stayed behind. Graf spent most of the sorties worrying about Aquila, she went over worst possibilities. Kaga was left to try to get her to relax and the only thing she could say was. Calm down Zuikaku is strong don't worry about it."

"And that worked?"

"Not in the least."

"Poi?"

"Ok, so this is where things start. To calm down Graf, Kaga began telling her about Zuikaku's accomplishments her strengths and on and on, till Graf calmed down. In the end, Aquila would get damaged but would return in one piece."

"So after Kaga would usually leave Graf to take care of Aquila and she would take care of Zuikaku." Mutuski reasoned

"Nope."

"Wha? Didn't she talk to Zuikaku at all?"

"Yes, when Zuikaku would come back to the dorm Kaga would then ask how did Aquila get hurt and tell Zuikaku to take her role as a senior more seriously, and then they would fight."

Yuudachi leaned back and looked at Fubuki

"They seem even worse than before poi."

"Indeed they were but as we all know how Zuikaku is competitive and hates to lose to Kaga she started to be more protective of Aquila in combat, so now Zuikaku came back damaged and Aquila was fine."

"Did they have a fight again in the room?"

"Almost you see the first time it happened since Aquila was fine they went for food Graf insisting that Aquila must eat and Kaga join them."

"So she did not even see Zuikaku to the docks? Is this really how Kaga and Zuikaku got close."

"Yup and I am getting where things began to turn around."

Yuudachi turned and rested her back against Fubuki's chest.

"When Kaga went to eat with Graf and Aquila she was probably going to start on how shameful to was that Zuikaku could carelessly get hurt. When Graf asked about the mission."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Houshou After Mission-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You have gotten better Aquila you didn't get hurt at all," Graf said before drinking her beer

"Unlike a certain..." Kaga was about to start

"Actually I may have made a few mistakes."

"How so?" Graf pushed a beer to Aquila

"Grazie, well I thought I shot down a dive bomber but it was a torpedo bomber and launched before it crashed I didn't see it till Zuikaku pulled me out of the way."

Graf paled "Mein Gott" she whispered and down all of her beer before calling for another.

"Later a dive bomber this time made it through and was shot down by Zuikaku before it reached me, every time a plane targeted me it seems Zuikaku had hers nearby."

"I guess those Fifth kids can do it if they try," Kaga mumbled into her beer

Graf accepted her refill and asked

"How did Zuikaku get hurt though?"

Kaga's ears perked up she said nothing but she listened

"That was at the battleship hime there were so many planes and while the fleet was engaged I launched all my planes to attack the battleship hime that was there. I should have launched my fighters first but it was too late to change. "

"Be more cautious next time Adler"

"About that... because I had no fighters there was a Wo that I did not see and she launched bombers for me and I could not get away in time so Zuikaku blocked them for me and that's how she ended up with moderate damage," said Aquila looking ashamed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"After that Kaga went to stay with Zuikaku in the dock and helped her heal," Mutsuki said with hope

"Nope, that did not happen either, well not at first. You see this pattern repeated itself a few time. Kaga would go for a drink with Graf and Aquila after the mission. Graf would drink herself near drunk from worry and Kaga would not ruffle Zuikaku's feathers in the dorm."

"How long did this take to stop happening poi?"

"Four months."

"Four Months!?" came the surprised yelp from Yuudachi and Mutsuki.

"Yeah and in those four months I... Kaga and Zuikaku got close. This is where I come in and as I said I did not do much."

"Ok tell us your role."

"Well after about one month of this Kaga wanted to check on Zuikaku in the docks, but her pride would not let her since. Is what Akagi said."

"Akagi is involved?"

"Yes, she asked me how to help Kaga."

"And what did you do poi?"

"Simple I told her to just act natural and help her a little, and maybe I might have set up that they ended up eating together when Kaga expected Akagi to be there as well."

"So you did start them dating, I knew it." Mutsuki cheered

"No, I just helped them to get time together to talk out their differences when Zuikaku was too tired to fight."

"That's sneaky poi."

"Maybe but you would be surprised how gallant Kaga can be at times. She walked Zuikaku back to the dorms regularly and after on particularly bad sortie she stealthily carried Zuikaku to the dorm."

"So you just gave them like a push hmm poi."

"Pretty much after listening to Aquila's mission reports and telling Graf how reliable Zuikaku is Kaga started to progress on her own. She is the one that confessed to Zuikaku."

"Kaga confessed!" Mutuski couldn't believe it Kaga

"Yeah, once Graf and Aquila began sorting together Kaga's meeting with Zuikaku would be a lot less so I suggested to Akagi that she give Kaga a little push in the right direction."

"Pulling strings again hmmm." Mutsuki smiked

"I did nothing Akagi is the one who got Kaga to act...after I told her that Zuikaku might be more willing than she thought."

"PUPPET MASTER! poi" came the cry from the two

"I just suggested I pulled no strings, they just realized how they felt over time."

"With the help of Fubuki of the cupid class." Mutuski got off the bed and sat next to Fubuki and leaned on her shoulder

"This is why you are the flagship of your own fleet."

"Well you have to admit it's nice to see Kaga and Zuikaku together and not fighting, right," Fubuki said

"Yeah, but who would have expected Kaga to be so...romantic."

Fubuki began to sweat

"I know poi, like candle lite dinner, eating on the beach, feeding her chocolate honestly it like what you wanted to do with Aka...poi!"

Yuudachi leaned back and stared at Fubuki who tried to look away only to feel Mutsuki's hand turn her head to look at the duo.

"You planned the dates."

"..yes"

"You set it up poi."

"...a little"

The two stared at Fubuki with twin smirks

"Fine I admit it I may have help Kaga in her pursuit of Zuikaku after she realized how she felt. BUT! I only gave her suggestions she set up everything on her own...after I talked to Houshou, Ooyoda and the Admiral."

"You shall be known as Cupids Flagship from now on."

"Yeah poi!"


End file.
